The purpose of this proposal is to develop a novel hybrid mass spectrometer with unique mass selection and fragmentation capabilities. Implementation of this instrument will advance methods of quantitation using isotopically labeled standards, multiple precursor ion scanning multiple reaction monitoring and hypotheses-driven approaches in proteomics, lipidomics and other life-science areas. Implementation of the technology could potentially result in significant improvement of the dynamic range of protein identification and quantitation and make 105 - 106 dynamic ranges readily achievable. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]